Workhorse of the West
by SoaringGryphonProductions
Summary: Smoldering Smokestacks! A new engine from the mountains and prairies of the United States has arrived to find work on the island of Sodor. Her name is Clara. She is big, strong, and wants to prove herself to be really useful. Please rate and review. This is my first story for this series. I own no rights to this series.
1. Chapter 1

**_Thomas and Friends- The Workhorse of the West_**

**_Chapter 1- The New Arrival (American Muscle)_**

From Brendam Docks, a ship had just finished its voyage across the sea to the Island of Sodor carrying very precious cargo. Cranky the Crane lifted reached into the hull and hoisted up a shiny new engine onto the tracks, but this engine was anything but new. The engine was a new friend ready to prove herself to be really useful like all the others.

This particular engine was fresh from the deserts of the American West, "I don't see many engines like you around anymore, well you best be hurrying Sir Top Hamm Hatt is waiting for you," Cranky creaked at the putting the engine and her eight-wheeled wood and iron tender on the railroad with a loud 'clank'. The engine was excited about her new home as was her conductor,

The locomotive's name was Clara and she was a dashing machine. Her boiler had a grey and black paintwork. She had eight driving wheels and four smaller front truck wheels painted black with white trimming in the front and four behind the driving wheels. A brass sand box and steam dome topped her boiler. A brass whistle, golden brass fittings and a shiny new bell sat in front of her short smokestack.

A large brass headlight in front of her smokestack served as the final touch and the crown on this princess from the west, "I thank y'all for the lift," She said to the crane and the dock crews in a soulful African American accent, "give me a holler when y'all need some help, I'll be comin' here faster than you can say 'Cuyahoga',"

"Just don't get on my nerves," The Crane cranked back as the engine went on her way from the dockyards. She maybe old in design and a veteran of the American railroads, but she was young and spirited in every way, shape and form.

Like most of the engines on the island, she was a coal-burning machine with a short smokestack and a blue cowcatcher in the front of her truck that just got a new coat of paint before her trip (Clara is an American Engine, she is 1948 Lima built 4-8-4 'Northern' type steam locomotive). She may look dressed up but she was a worker for all kinds of jobs.

Other than the newly restored locomotive from the wild, wild west, another new face arrived on Sodor. Her name was Nellie Jones, a clean cut, All-American, brown haired tomboy she was. She and her locomotive had an inseparable bond since day one. Nellie hopped into Clara's cab and the screw stoker fed coal into her firebox, "C'mon Clara, let's shake the rust out of those pistons,"

"Your wish is my command, Nellie!" Clara tooted. As Nellie fed block of cut timber into Clara's firebox, Clara's bell chimed and her whistle wailed. The piston rods slowly chugged back and forth just above the front truck wheels, but like a horse it was sure to pick up speed. Black smoke billowed from her smokestack while Nellie looked out the window with the wind flying through her long, brown hair.

Clara speeded on the island rails with much joy, "_Quite a scenic area_," Clara thought huffing and puffing through the countryside, "_reminds of when I hauled timber logs up to the lumber mills in the Northwest_," Nellie was as happy as can be on Sodor. She looked off in the distance and saw a water tower. She put on the brakes and stopped Clara to refill her boiler.

Nellie climbed up on the top of Clara's boiler and fed the hose into the engine's tender. Percy, the little green engine, zipped past the American engine and looked at her with interest, "Hey, I didn't know someone was filming a movie here," He said recognizing the engine from the stories he heard about of the brave engines of the Wild West.

"Well smoldering smokestacks! Aren't you the finest green engine I have evah seen!" Clara puffed cheerfully to the little green engine as Nellie finished filling her tender full of coal and water, "Sorry, feller, ain't no movie being filmed around here, I'm here, lookin' ah for a job, my name's Clara," Nellie tapped on Clara's boiler as the signal to shove off. Percy didn't have a chance to say hello,

But the news was spread throughout the other engines at Tidmouth Sheds, "Hey everyone, did you hear the news?" Thomas puffed to the engines present at the rail house, "there's a new engine coming to work here," Thomas was excited about the new engine that just arrived this afternoon,

"I heard this engine is from the American West," replied Rosie, the only other American engine on the island, "I've been told stories about those kinds of engines, those great train robberies, Cowboys and Indians...oh, this is so exciting!"

Meanwhile on the tracks not far from the rail house, "Take it easy on your piston rods there, Clara," Nellie informed her faithful engine, "I know you're anxious to get to work, so am I, but let's not be too full of ourselves," Clara chugged on by to the rail house where Sir Top Hamm Hatt, otherwise known as the 'Fat Controller', and the other engines where waiting,

Clara slowed down at the sight of the rail house off in the distance, "Good to see you've made it on time," said Sir Top Hamm Hat, the man in charge of all the engines on Sodor. Nellie exited her locomotive to meet her boss. Puffs of white steam emanated from her iron cylinders as she ground to a halt on the turn-table.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Sir Top Hamm Hat," Nellie said taking off her conductor's cap and shaking his hand. She rawhide work gloves were covered in soot and a friendly, pearly white smile came out of her charcoal covered face, "the name's Nellie and this here's my faithful locomotive, Clara," black smoke fumed from her smokestack as she smiled at the Fat Controller,

"It is indeed a pleasure," The new locomotive puffed smoothly and happily to Sir Top Hamm Hat and the engines present. The Fat Controller tipped his hat to the new engine joining the crew. The blue engine settled in and tried to make friends with the other engines, "well, my oh my, aren't you a dashin' lil' engine? My name's Clara, what's yours?"

"I'm Thomas," Thomas puffed happily, "it's wonderful to meet you, Clara," Clara's eyes brightened, everyone seemed so happy and cheerful around her, "_what an engine, she looks like something out of a movie_," Thomas thought, admiring Clara's shiny fittings and her dashing design. Clara went to sleep happy that evening, knowing she was going to make sure she was a useful working engine, just like everyone else.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Thomas and Friends- The Workhorse of the West_**

**_Chapter 2- 'Clara Lends a Hand'_**

It was a beautiful day on the island of Sodor. All the engines were busy and happy. Emily was waiting at Brendham Docks with Molly. The Fat Controller arrived. Emily and Molly were excited,"You are both here to welcome a new engine to the island her name is Clara," said the Fat Controller to the engines present at the docks. Molly beamed from buffer to buffer at the news.

"I've heard she's very special," Emily puffed,

"I've heard she's very beautiful," Molly added,

Clara puffed into the docks. Clara was very special. She had black wheels with white trimming and a black cowcatcher and she was as tall as Henry. The engines had never seen an engine like Clara before, "Clara looks as beautiful as a duchess," Molly puffed admiring Clara's brass fittings and her crown of a brass headlight.

"I'm sure I'm a better engine than she is," Emily stated boldly. The Fat Controller had a few tasks for the engines present at the docks. The Fat controller walked up to Emily with a list of instructions.

"Emily I have three tasks for you, first you are to collect tools for the Sodor Steamworks, then you are to pick up stones from the quarry and deliver it to the shunting yard, and you must deliver machine parts to the repair yard," Sir Top Hamm Hatt ordered,

"Yes sir!" Emily puffed cheerfully

"And you must take Clara with you, Clara must see all the important sights on Sodor, and you must be done by Tea Time for Clara's welcome party at Knapford,"

As the Fat Controller went back to his office. Clara puffed alongside Emily, "Hello," said Emily to the new engine. Clara smiled at the engine whom had the same colors she did,

"Hello there, Emily, now aren't yah jus' dah most dashin' lil' engine I've evah seen!" Clara puffed in a smooth African-American accent (voiced by Alfre Woodard who voiced 'Maisie' the Cat in 'Brave Little Toaster To The Rescue'). Emily looked cross, she didn't like being called 'little'

"I'm a really useful engine," Emily puffed, Emily thought Clara was being cheeky. Clara puffed up and saw the freight cars behind Emily. She went ahead and offered some assistance,

"Well, my oh my, doze freight cars look mighty heavy for an engine like you, let me carry dem for yah," Clara puffed. Clara meant to be helpful, but it made Emily cross,

"No thank you, " the engine miffed and went on her way. Emily pulled the heavy cars of tools, "I'll show her up, I'll show her I can stand tall, I'll show her I'm the best engine of them all," Emily puffed to herself, Emily was then coupled to three trucks of slate.

"Now I'm going to pick up the stone cars," Emily puffed to Clara whom was still chuffing alongside her. Clara started to show some concern for Emily. Clara was indeed surprised.

"Now hold yah huffin' deh, Emily, let an ol' engine like meh take doze cars for yah," Clara offered puffing alongside and looking at the long train of cars behind Emily.

Emily looked cross at Clara, "No thank you," She puffed. So Emily heaved and puffed her way out of the quarry. Emily wheezed and wheeshed. The beautiful Clara gleamed and glowed by her side.

Mavis puffed up to greet the new engine, "Well hello there, you must be the new engine, I'm Mavis," the diesel oiled to the new engine. Clara whistled back and gleamed from buffer to buffer,

"Salutations, Mavis, my name is Clara," Clara greeted back,

Mavis looked Emily. She was worried, "Emily, you should ask Clara to help you, those trucks look much too heavy for you," Mavis warned, but Emily didn't listen to her.

Clara frowned at the diesel engine, "She won't listen to meh, I don't wanna see her gittin' hurt or worse," Clara replied and went on her way still chuffing alongside Emily.

The children up on the bridge waved to Emily, "Hello Emily!" said one of the children but Emily didn't have enough puff to whistle back. Clara had plenty of steam. This made Emily even crosser.

Emily pulled up to the machine parts, "Hello there, this is Clara, she's the new engine on Sodor," Emily puffed, wheezing as she introduced the new engine to the workers.

"Howdy deh, boys, say now Emily yah steam and pull look all but spent, I'll take it for yah," Clara offered trying to be the kind engine she was. Emily looked at Clara crossly,

"No thank you!" Emily puffed sharply at the American engine. Emily was puffing and wheeshing with all her might. Clara began to question Emily's actions, "I can pull these trucks perfectly, I don't need your help,"

As the two engines chuffed along the rails. The handsome Clara was still puffing along the other rails. She wondered how much more Emily could handle, "Come nah, Emily, let me help yah dat, I can be yah backin' engine,"

Clara's words made Emily even more cross, "No thank you!" Emily puffed as she kept pulling her heavy trucks. Suddenly as she wheeshed passed Henry's Forest, there came a loud 'snap!' and 'clank!'. Emily had broken a cylinder.

Emily felt ashamed, "I'm sorry, Clara," Emily puffed sadly, "I thought you were bein' cheeky and I wanted to show you that I was really strong, beautiful and useful," Clara was surprised by Emily's words, "So Clara, can you please help me?"

"I'm sorry, Emily, I wasn't meanin' to show yah up," Clara puffed. She chuffed behind Emily and was coupled to the back of her cars, "I'll gladly be yah backin' engine, I insist,"

Emily smiled and sighed. "Thank you, Clara, that would be a very big help," she admitted. Clara helped the tired Emily push the stone trucks to the shunting yards. Then she helped her drop off machine parts to the repair yard and finally she helped bring the new tools to the Sodor Steamworks.

As she passed by the other engines on the island, they felt sorry for Emily seeing that she had broken down. Clara heaved and huffed her way to the station where everyone was waiting.

The two engines came back to Knapford just in time for Clara's welcoming reception to the island, "Actually I should ah thankin' you, Emily," Clara puffed happily looking at all the engines present,

Clara wheeshed and let her whistle sound, "Thanks tah you, I've made mah first friend," Emily smiled. She knew she had learned her lesson and that Clara wasn't so bad an engine as she thought she was.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Thomas and Friends- The Workhorse of the West_**

**_Chapter 3- 'Molly To the Rescue'_**

It was another busy day on the island of Sodor. All the engines were working hard and being really useful. They huffed and puffed and clickity-clacked all along the Fat Controller's railway. Clara pulled up to Farm MacColl's farm with two trucks full of freshly cut lumber. there was to be a new chicken coupe that was being built on his farm, "Thank you, Clara," He said to the engine,

"My pleasure, Farmer MacColl!" Clara puffed brightly. Her brass bell chimed and her whistle sounded as she chuffed along the rails back to Tidmouth Sheds. She pulled on to the turntable and went to her side of the sheds next to Thomas. Clara didn't have a place in the sheds yet, so she had to make do with staying outside, "well howdy there, Thomas!" She puffed happily,

"Hello Clara, you look happy today," puffed Thomas and she was. Clara smiled at Thomas and laughed. Like all the engines on the island of Sodor. Clara loved to be really useful and worked hard to please Sir Top Hamm Hat. That afternoon, the Fat Controller came to visit the yard. He came up to Clara. The engine was happy to see the Fat controller.

"Clara, you are to pick your coaches today at Knapford, but you must be very careful, these coaches are brand new and have never been tested on my railways, then you are to take them to the Rof's Castle," The Fat Controller instructed. Clara beamed as wide as her cowcatcher. She was excited to finally have coaches just like the other engines.

"Yes sir, you can count on meh," Clara puffed and raced on over to Knapford Station. Trees and engines flashed by and Clara wheeshed and puffed and clickity-clacked along the tracks. Clara then came to a water tower where she had a good, long drink. Molly pulled up and was waiting for the signal, "Well hello there, Molly," Clara greeted,

Molly the Yellow Engine smiled. She was on her way to the docks to pick up new parts for the Sodor Steamworks, "Hello Clara, good to see you," puffed Molly quietly. Clara looked surprised to see her friend in a happy mood, "I must be going now, I have trucks waiting for me at Brendham Docks," Molly liked being around Clara. It always cheered her up. Molly was a sensitive engine while Clara was always bright and cheerful.

The signal dropped and Molly went on her way to Brendam Docks, "You take care now," Clara puffed as her thirst was quenched. Clara puffed on over to Knapford where her new coaches were there to greet her. They had dark green and silver paintwork and each one had eight wheels, "Smolderin' Smokestacks! Doze ah some mighty fine coach cars!" Clara puffed with excitement,

"Hello there, I'm Wendeline," said one of the coaches in a quiet and calm voice,

"And I'm Clementine," said the coach behind Wendeline boasted proudly.

Clara smiled, "I'm Clara, it's a pleasure to meet ya'll, c'mon now let's put 'em up, we got work tah do today," Clara puffed happily as the station crew coupled up the new coaches to Clara and her cars filled with passengers, "yeee-ha! all aboard!" Clara whistled. She raced off down the main line to show off her new shining coaches. she looked as beautiful and dashing as she did when she was chuffing in the American North.

Clara wheeshed out of the station and onto the Main Line to Rof's Castle, "This is great, I finally git mah own coach cars, I've nevah felt happier on dis island!" Clara puffed perkily to herself as she glided smoothly on the tracks. She passed by Spencer racing down the hills and pulling his coaches, "Salutations Spencer!" She greeted the big blue engine,

"Hello Clara!" Spencer puffed grandly as the two engines flew down the hill. Clara and Spencer laughed with delight, "I see you've got your coaches Clara, you are truly a grand engine!" He complimented to the regal black engine. To Clara, every engine was grand in their own special way. Being useful meant a lot more to her than being grand.

"Everyone on Sodor is a grand engine, Spencer!" Clara puffed and went on her way to the castle. Spencer looked puzzled. It was his first time meeting Clara and she seemed to have intrigued Spencer.

"What an odd engine she is," Spencer puffed to himself. Clara dropped off her passengers at Rof's Castle and went on her way back to Tidmouth Sheds. Suddenly without Clara noticing, a small pebble was laying on the rails. Clara's wheel hit the rock and the pebble bounced around. With a snap and a crack Clara went off the tracks. Clara had cracked a truck wheel.

Clara had gone off the rails and went into a ditch, "Well buttah my truck wheels and call 'em flapjacks, that ditch sure saved my stars," She puffed sadly. Clara felt silly. Molly happened to be passing by saw Clara. She gasped, "Molly, I need yah tah get Rocky from the Search and Rescue Center tah help meh," Molly was frozen and her wheels wobbled.

Molly didn't know what to do as Clara tipped over and fell on her side with clank and a crash, "Molly please I need yah help!" Clara pleaded. In Clara's time of distress, the yellow engine mustered up the courage and puffed and chuffed as fast as she could to the Sodor Search and Rescue Center, "At tah girl, Molly!" Clara cheered,

She chuffed up to the Search and Rescue Center and saw Rocky the crane, "Rocky, I need your help, Clara has fallen off the tracks!" puffed Molly to Rocky. The crew at the Search and Rescue Center coupled up Rocky to Molly and she was flying on the rails like a rocket to rescue her friend. rocky arrived and helped lift Clara and on to a waiting flat car.

"I'm glad to see you're not hurt too badly Clara," Rocky cranked and secured Clara to the car, "Victor will fix you up at the Steamworks, you'll be back on the rails in no time," Clara felt relieved. Molly pulled the injured engine to the Steamworks where Victor and Kevin were there to fix her split truck wheel.

"Thank you, Molly, that was mighty brave of you, yah truly are a really useful engine," Clara complimented. Molly smiled from footplate to footplate. They truly were best friends just like Thomas and Percy. After Clara got her truck wheel replaced, Molly and Clara puffed back to Tidmouth Sheds. Clara was all dirty. She was in need of a good wash down and all of her friends were happy to see that she was safe.


End file.
